


The Tie Mishap

by Hogwarts_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Swapped Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Riddle/pseuds/Hogwarts_Riddle
Summary: (Sequel to A Midnight Flight)After a late night with Draco in the Room of Requirement, Hermione hurries off to start her day, failing to notice the mishap in the making as a result.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 104





	The Tie Mishap

Hermione awoke to the sound of Draco’s even heartbeat beneath her head, their arms still wrapped around one another on the queen-sized canopy bed that the Room of Requirement had supplied them with.

With a small yawn, she untangled her arms and sat up. She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips as she gazed down at his peaceful sleeping face. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. Sure, he always looked handsome, but she thought he looked even more so when he was sleeping.

Noticing that he was beginning to stir, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Morning, sleepy head,” she greeted him.

Draco let out a slight moan, kissing her back as he pulled his eyes open.

“What time is it?”

All it took was a glance at the clock on the nightstand to have his answer. It was twenty after eight.

“We should probably get up and head down for breakfast.”

He nodded his head, but closed his eyes again. “You go. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

Climbing out of bed, she crossed the room in search of the clothes that the two of them had rather carelessly scattered across the room. It was a bit dark, the only light coming from the candles surrounding the bed, but with a bit of time she managed to locate the basics of her uniform. In the end she had to cast Accio to get her shoes and stockings. Somehow one of her shoes had ended up on the chandelier. She didn’t even bother to question how it got there.

Once she was fully dressed, she headed back over to the bed. Sure enough, Draco was snoring again. Draco never was much of a morning person. Had it not been for the fact that the slytherin dorms had magical alarm clocks set to wake them up on time, she was sure that he would be late for most morning classes.

Rolling her eyes, she reached over and pinched his arm.

“Ouch!” Draco sprang upward in bed, rubbing his arm in pain. “Geez, Granger, what was that for?”

“Just making sure you’re awake.” 

Then, with a cheeky grin, she turned and headed out the door. She thought she heard him mutter something as she was leaving, but it was too quiet to hear.

Hermione took off down the halls, breaking out into run as she headed down to the Great Hall. She was pretty sure that most of the students were almost done eating, but with any luck she might be able to get a bit to eat before class. The events of last night had left her starving and the last thing she wanted was for her stomach to be growling all through class.

Remembering that she had left her book bag in her dorm, she cast an Accio on it, summoning it straight to her. Reaching in, she grabbed her time table to check what her first class of the day was. She had Potions with Hufflepuff’s followed by History of Magic. 

She let out a sigh as she stuffed the time table back into her bag, slinging it over her head. It wasn’t that she disliked either of those classes, though she would admit that Potions was hardly pleasant with Professor Snape as the teacher, but rather that she didn’t have any joint classes with Slytherin. 

Oh well, she supposed that she would have to settle for their time together at night. It wasn't like they could openly be together during the day anyway. Perhaps it was for the best that she wouldn’t see him much.

She only slowed down when she reached the wide double doors of the Great Hall, taking a moment to compose herself before entering.

As expected, most people were almost done eating, but there was still food on the table. Spotting her friend’s bright red hair a mile away, she made her way over to them and sat down, quickly grabbing a piece of toast and an orange.

“Where’ve you been, Mione?” Ron asked. “You weren’t in the dormitory this morning.”

“Yeah, and it’s not like you to be late to breakfast,” Harry pointed out.

Hermione searched her brain for a justifiable excuse as she popped a piece of orange into her mouth. It wasn’t like she could tell them the truth, as much as she wanted to. Yet, at the same time, it had to be convincing enough that they’d believe it without question.

“I was reading this really good book and couldn’t put it down until I finished. I must have fallen asleep though at some point, because I woke up in the library.”

The two boys just chuckled as they shook their heads at her. “Typical Hermione.”

With that out of the way, she could breathe easier and finished her breakfast. It was a good thing that she had too, for no more than a second after she had finished, then the food vanished into thin air as it always did. Glancing around the room, she noticed that Draco was nowhere in sight. She rolled her eyes. That was what he gets for being too lazy to get out of bed on time.

Oh well, he could just head down to the Kitchens and grab something if he absolutely needed to.

“Hermione, why are you wearing a slytherin tie?”

That definitely got her attention.

Glancing down at herself, she found that she was indeed wearing a slytherin tie and one that was several sizes too big on her at that. She must have grabbed Draco’s tie by accident.

Crap!

Harry and Ron were staring at her in wide-eyed horror, as if she had just sprouted horns out of her head. Luckily no one else at the table had yet to notice, but still…

She stood there frozen for a few moments, trying to come up with an excuse for this one. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t find anything to cover this up.

“Look, I-” she started to speak, but got cut off.

“Was that where you were all night?!” Ron demanded, his face turning as red as his hair. “Off shagging some slytherin?”

She shushed him, fearing that someone else might have heard what he just said.

“Keep your voice down,” she shushed him.

“Are you serious? Is what he claims actually true?”

And just like that, Hermione started to panic. This was not good... She had suspected that they would find out eventually, but she hadn’t intended for them to find out like this.

Getting up from her seat, she made a mad dash out of the Hall, ignoring her friends as they called after her. 

If she had Draco’s tie, then that meant he probably had her tie. She only hoped that she could find him before anyone of his friends saw him. There weren’t too many students in the corridor’s yet, as most of them were still chatting in the Hall, but they would start heading to class soon enough.

“Granger.”

That’s when she saw him. Draco was coming down the stairs towards her and sure enough, there was a red and gold tie hanging around his neck.

Running to meet him halfway, she pulled him to the side, hiding themselves from sight behind a statue.

“We have a crisis on our hands!”

Draco rolled his eyes.“They’re just ties, Granger.”

She whacked him with her book bag. “Harry and Ron saw it!”

“What?!” His face went as white as a ghost. “Oh great! That’s the last thing we need...”

Hermione filled him in on exactly what had happened while they swapped ties. Judging from what she had seen, she could say for certain that Ron was furious. In a way, she felt kind of bad for him, having to find out that way. She had long suspected that he had a bit of a thing for her, and while she didn’t feel the same way, she still felt guilty for having hurt him.

“Do you think they know it’s me?”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s not like your name is written on the tie or anything. They just know that I spent the night with a Slytherin,”she shook her head. “Although, I suppose they could figure it out on their own. After all, you are one of the only Slytherin's who wasn’t at breakfast.”

“We’ll just have to be extra careful from now on.”

“I won’t tell them any names, but if they guess correctly, I won’t be able to deny it. I hate lying to them.”

He sighed but nodded his head in understanding. “If only Potter and Weasley were like Crabbe and Goyle. They’re as dumb as a couple of sticks. They’d never figure it out.”

She was tempted to hit him again, but refrained from doing so. In a way, he did have a point. Harry and Ron might not be the smartest in the world, but they certainly weren’t oblivious either. It would have been easier if they were. Though, she supposed that she wouldn’t be friends with them then.

“Let’s just try and get through today and see what happens,” she suggested.

“We can meet up in the Room of Requirement again after classes to decide what we’re going to do.”

And with that agreed, they shared a quick kiss before heading their separate ways; Hermione heading down to the potions lab and Draco heading off towards the kitchens.


End file.
